Ultimate Turtleetts
by ssj2luke
Summary: This is dedicated to all those TMNT fangirls out there. Each group of them gets to meet with their favorite turtle, with different results. Rated T for chapter 4.
1. Don's girls

Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was sitting on a couch, doing nothing. I thought about all of the fangirls the Ninja Turtles seem to accumulate online, and how each turtle gets them for a different reason. So I decided to write this tribute out to all those fangirls out there. I'm talkin' ta you! This will be a four-shot (with an epilogue,) of what happens when each of the turtles meet with their group of fangirls. If I didn't get it right, you can comment on your reason, fangirl or not. This will take place in the 2003 universe. The first three chapters may be a little boring, but the fourth should please.

**The Ultimate Turtleetts**

**Chapter 1: Donny**

Donatello reached across his lab table to retrieve his socket wrench. Upon grabbing it, he brought it up and continued tightening the bolts on his van. He had found the van in a junkyard one time when he had ventured to the surface, and had spent the last several days polishing it up and fixing it for use. He knew that once it was done, it would make travel for him and his brothers a lot easier, and it would also help with chasing after the Foot and Shredder when necessary.

He was considering calling it the Turtle Van.

"Just one more twist should do it." Donny said, tightening the bolt one last time before finishing. He took a long, deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He looked at the van again, inspecting the whole thing.

"One down. Ninty-six bazillion to go."

Groaning, he took out an electric drill and began drilling in the smaller, finer nails on the van. Knowing how delicate equipment like this could be, he couldn't afford to miss a single spot. He worked his way up the side of the van, drilling nail after nail into its designated position. At a certain point, he took out a metal stepstool to stand on so he could reach the top. But when he went to step on it, his big toe on his right foot smacked the edge of the stool.

"Ouch!" Donny yelled, hopping up and clutching his foot, causing his tool box full of nails to slip out of his hand and clatter to the floor, spilling nails everywhere.

"Oh, shell." Donny muttered, bending down to pick up the nails. He was able to find most of them, but some of them had rolled under the van, so he crawled under it.

Needless to say, it was uncomfortable.

Crawling out, he took the nails in his hand and dumped them beside the ones he had already found. He counted them one by one, making sure he had them all.

"Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one….oh where's the last one?!" He said, scampering around the floor. "I can't finish this thing if I don't have every single nail!"

"Is this it?"

Donny hesitated at the soft voice that had suddenly appeared in his lab. Looking up, he saw a creamy white hand with its palm open, his missing nail inside. Sighing with relief, Donny went to grab it.

"Whew, thanks April. I don't know what I could've done without…."

He stopped talking as he looked higher. The girl with the nail in her hand was most definitely not April. She appeared younger, as if in her mid-teens instead of April's mid-twenties. Her hair, instead of a long, rich red, was a short, deep brown, held back in a ponytail. She was wearing a dirty, worn outfit, as if she was about to do construction.

In other words, not April.

Donny jumped up in shock, backing away quickly. "Who are you?"

Smiling pleasantly, the girl showed indifference to Donny's shock. She continued towards the purple-clad turtle. "Don't you want to complete your project, Donatello?"

Donny backed up against the wall, astonished that this mystery girl knew his name. "How did you find this place? How do you know who I am?"

The girl giggled lightly. "Oh Donatello. We don't need to talk about that right now."

"Oh yes we do! You think I'm just going to let some mystery girl walk into my lab without asking some questions first?!"

The girl giggled again. "Well, if you must know, I'm a bit of a **fan **of yours."

Donatello faltered. "Fan?" he asked.

"Yes, fan. I've been a fan of yours since I was little. I've always admired you because of your intelligence, you dedication, your hard work, and your compassion. Learning from you has helped me a lot in furthering my own intelligence, and honestly, I feel we have a lot in common."

Donny took a minute to absorb everything he had heard from this girl. "Ohhhhhkaaaaayy. Creepiness aside, how could you have learned so much from me if we just met?"

The girl paused for a minute, and then blushed a bright pink. "Well, to be honest, I've been watching you a lot, and…."

"WHAT?!"

The girl held out her hands. "No no, it's not like that!"

"WELL THEN WHAT IS IT THEN?!"

"Calm down, brainiac! Calm down. You see, I come from a world where you and your brothers are main characters on a cartoon."

"A…cartoon?"

"Yes, cartoon."

"Uh…" Donny uttered. "How do you expect me to believe that?"

The girl gave him a stern look. "Donny, you live in a world where the term "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" isn't just a fantasy. I think you can accept alternate universes."

"Okay then." Donny continued. "Even if I can believe that, how do I know you didn't come here to attack my family or anything?"

The girl sighed exasperatedly. "Donny, I'm a teenaged girl armed with nothing but a wrench and a hammer, standing in front of a fully trained ninja. If I was even thinking of attacking you, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

Donny looked embarrassed, shuffling his feet. "No, I suppose not."

"And besides, I'm getting the chance of a lifetime here. I'm meeting my favorite Ninja Turtle, and it's not a dream! I'd never try to hurt you!"

Donny looked up at the girl. "Are you being honest?"

The girl responded by walking up to the turtle and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Of course I am." She hoisted her hammer on her shoulder. "Now, do you want to get this done or not?"

Donny stopped for a moment, thinking it over. Finally he said to the girl with a small smile. "Okay. Even though this is still rattling my brain, and you still have a lot of explaining to do, I guess we could work on this for the time being."

The girl beamed at him. "Excellent." Turning around, she raised her hand to her mouth. "Come on in, girls!"

All of a sudden, twenty more girls, all equipped with building equipment, came rushing into Don's lab. Don jerked back in surprise.

"What the shell?!"

The girl turned back to Don, chuckling softly at his antics. "What, you thought you had only **one **fangirl? Don't be silly."

Don held out his arms dramatically. "Well, I didn't expect **this **many?!"

"Oh trust me, this isn't even a fraction of it. You should see the websites."

"Websites?"

"I'll show you later."

Growing determined, she walked up to the other girls and held up her hands. Instantly, all of them went quiet. In a commanding voice, the first girl, who Don guessed was the leader, said, "Alright girls, settle down! Now, you all like Donny, right?!"

"Right!" They all said.

"And he's your favorite Ninja Turtle, right?!"

"Right!" They repeated.

"He needs help finishing his project! Are we just going to stand here and let him slave away all by himself?!"

"NO!"

The lead girl gestured towards the unfinished Turtle Van. "Then hop to it, girls!"

With a cheer, the fangirls rushed towards the van and instantly began fixing it up. Donny was astonished by how quickly they formed different groups to work on different parts of the van, and before his eyes, he could see the van being finished. Seeing his shock, the lead girl walked up to him with a smile.

"A bit shocked, are we?!"

Donny stuttered, "Well….yeah! Having fans was surprising enough, but fans that can do all this?! How is this possible?!"

"Donny, we're **your** fans. Of course we're going to be the smart ones."

"Need a lab coat, Donny?"

Another voice brought the brainy turtle back to reality. He felt a white lab coat being dressed on his shoulders, and he turned around to find another fangirl. She was already dressed in a lab coat, along with goggles, gloves, and beakers in her hands.

"What do we need this for?"

The new fangirl chuckled. "For chemistry, silly. You're going to need some help deciphering that Utrom virus, aren't you?"

Donny paused, and then broke out in a smile. "Oh, don't tell me some of you know advanced chemistry and physics as well!"

To the girl's nod, Don's smile grew even wider. The first girl, seeing his reaction, clapped the turtle on the shoulder. "Well, Donny, how do you like your fans?"

As Donny was being led to his lab table by a group of the fangirls, he gave the first one a satisfied grin. "Oh, I could get used to this."

Author's Note: Well, there's what happens when Donny meets his fangirls. Again, I don't know for what reason every single fangirl likes the brainy turtle, so I just made them all polite, smart, and helpful. Leo's next! And for any that are wondering, no I'm not going to procrastinate like before. The second and third chapters are already done, and I'm in the process of the fourth. And the story's only five chapters long, so you'll get the whole thing pretty soon.


	2. Leo's Ladies

Author's Note: It's Leo's turn! Time to see what happens when he meets his fangirls.

**Ultimate Turtleetts**

**Chapter 2: Leo**

Leo ran across the rooftop, letting his ninja instinct take over his conscious. At the end, he pushed off of the ground into a gravity-defying leap and sailed over the gap between the two buildings. Landing on the next building, he continued his run.

To him, he always felt the most comfortable doing these training runs on his own. Donny and Mikey were never as invested in their ninja training, so running with them wouldn't benefit his skill much. And while Raph was definitely intense in his training, and would probably give Leo a good challenge on the rooftops, Raph usually preferred to stop and beat up on Purple Dragons then run uninterrupted.

So, as usual, Leo was alone that night.

Stopping on a random rooftop, Leo drew his swords out of his sheaths and began working his katas. Bringing them up high, he swung them down in a diagonal arc, pretending he was disarming a Foot Soldier. He performed several complicated kicks in the air, kicks he knew were powerful enough to knock out any adversary. The atmosphere felt the impact of punch after punch from Leo's fist, and his mask tails swung around furiously.

Within twenty minutes, he was panting and sweating from the exertion he had put on himself.

"Whew, maybe I shouldn't run so much before I train. I'm out of shape."

He was about to call it a night and run back the way he came, when a high pitched whistle began echoing in the darkness. Wasting no time, Leo swung his left sword around, and severed the shuriuken aimed for his head. He bent down to pick it up.

"Heh, amateurs."

At his words, he sensed a presence close by. He tensed up, getting ready for anything that dared come his way. All of a sudden, a figure dressed in black hurtled out of the shadows and straight for him. He brought up his swords, and they were met with a pair of nunchucks. Both Leo and the mysterious ninja fought each other for dominance. As stressed as the situation was, Leo could sense an immediate problem with the ninja's form.

The ninja, after hitting the ground, had left much space open, vulnerable to Leo's attack. Defense was obviously ignored in favor of offense, and that offense was already weakening in the struggle between the two.

Leo grinned. "Still pretty new at this aren't you?"

The ninja appeared shocked, and that gave Leo the right opportunity to swing out his left foot in a roundhouse kick. It connected straight with the ninja's side, and the ninja collapsed to the ground in agony. Leo took the time to inspect the ninja's outfit, and to his surprise, he found no Foot Symbol there.

"Who are you? What do you work for?" He demanded.

The ninja, now kneeling on the ground, gave Leo a smirk, or at least as much of a smirk as Leo could see under the mask. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Raising a hand, the ninja bellowed, "ATTACK!"

Before Leo's eyes, twenty-five more ninjas appeared out of the darkness, wielding weapons from bo staffs and tonfa to familiar katanas. Before Leo could even blink, they were on him, attacking from all directions. He swung his leg in a wide arc, and knocked back several of the ninja that had gotten close to him. As he continued his fight, he noticed one aspect that gave him a distinct advantage.

They were all clearly not experienced in martial arts. And if they were, they weren't experienced enough to give Leo a good fight. Most of the time, they were swinging their weapons wildly, hoping to score a hit on the blue-clad turtle, and they crumpled under Leo's attacks easily.

Noticing their faults, Leo smirked. He leapt into the air with an almighty roar, and descended on his opponents. Within a few minutes, every one of them was on the ground, or otherwise gasping for air. Leo brought his swords up, and slid them back into their sheaths with a sharp *clink*.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" He asked smugly, folding his arms across his chest. Upon receiving no answer, he huffed in annoyance.

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave you here, wallowing in your humiliation and defeat. Just watch what you do next time you decide to face me."

He turned around, and began walking towards the edge of the rooftops, when a small voice halted him.

"Wait."

He turned back, and found the voice belonged to the sole ninja that was able to remain standing and look relatively unharmed. He got ready to bring out his swords again, when the ninja suddenly reached for its mask. Before he could stop the ninja, it had pulled it off.

Unsurprisingly, Leo was stunned to find a teenaged girl looking back at him. Around Leo, the other ninjas pulled of their masks, revealing to Leo more teenaged girls, all who appeared somewhere between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. The lead ninja walked up to Leo, and bowed before his feet.

"We surrender."

Leo remained rooted to the spot, still in shock at the idea of teenaged girls attacking him for no given reason.

The girl continued, "You have fought us in a fair battle, and we have lost. We swear our loyalty to you."

Leo asked, "Why have you attacked me?"

The lead ninja smiled. "Because Leonardo, it was a test."

"A….test?"

Another ninja walked up to the still turtle. "We are a group of training ninjas known as The Turtleetts. We train under whatever teachings we can scrape up from our favorite Ninja Turtle, and we use that training to defend our city. As you can see, we're still quite new at this, but we are working hard to get better."

Leo looked at the second girl in confusion. "And I assume this favorite Ninja Turtle is me?"

The girl nodded.

"But, how can you know who I am, if we've never met before. I always hide in…"

"The shadows, we know." The first girl said. "We come from a universe where you and your family are broadcast on a children's cartoon show. We all watched the show when we were little kids, and we all were fascinated by you. Because of you, we learned about honor, leadership, the importance of protecting our families, and the benefits of training our bodies."

Leo let all of this sink into his head, knowing he would have a lot of questions to ask later.

"But…why did you attack me again?"

"Because we wanted to know if you were worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Yes, worthy. We knew we wouldn't have much opportunity to meet the real Leonardo, so when we did, we wanted to make sure you were really as skilled as we thought you were. And more importantly, we want you to train us."

"What?" Leo asked, taking a step back. "Train you. Why would I want to train you?"

"Because, Leo…" The second girl said, "We know you're a leader at heart, and that you've always wanted people under your own wing. Well, this is the best chance you're going to get, so why not take advantage of it?"

"But still." Leo said, "Why would you attack me if you wanted to be trained by me?"

"Leo." The first girl said sternly, "You're a mutated turtle, with very little human connection, who always likes to hide in the shadows. How else would we get your attention? It's not like we could've just walked up to you."

Leo shrugged. "Well, I guess you're right."

"So, what do you say?" The first girl said, holding out her hand. "We think you're worthy, do you think we are?"

Leo stared at the hand for a second, thinking it over, before finally giving a smile. He took the girl's hand and shook it. "Let's do it."

"Good choice." The girl beckoned to all the other ninjas. "Turtleetts! Formation!"

All of the ninjas rushed together, and arranged themselves in front of Leo in groups of five. The first girl, standing at the center of the first line, bowed to the sword-wielding turtle. 

"Well, Master Leo. Are you ready?"

Leo looked at all of the ninjas, impressed by their organization. Realizing he was about to take on a role he had dreamed about for so many years, he thought to himself, _'I could get used to this.'_

"You bet I am."

"Okay girls, bow to your master…" All the girls bowed in unison.

Leo finished the sentence, a big smile on his face. "…And begin! Back-fist strike!"

Author's Note: And that's Leo's fangirl adventure. Again, I'm not sure for what reason the fangirls like Leo so much, so I made them fierce, determined, and honorable. Mikey's next.


	3. Mikey's Cuties

Author's Note: Time for the chapter featuring our resident goofball: Michelangelo! See what happens when he meets his fangirls. This one might be shorter than the first two.

**Ultimate Turtleetts**

**Chapter 3: Mikey**

Michelangelo walked through the aisles, looking for his favorite comic book. He knew he didn't have much time here, so he had to find it as quickly as possible and then get back home. He was only able to get permission from Master Splinter to go here once every month, and only under the condition that he kept his face hidden at all times, always wore gloves, and never stayed for more than fifteen minutes. After all, if someone were to find out that a creature one would only find in comic cooks buying one of the comic books, things would get crazy, and fast.

Mikey tightened the scarf around his face, and continued ruffling through the comics.

"C'mon, c'mon, where are you?"

Finally, after much searching, he came across the familiar black and silver lettering surrounding his favorite superhero's name. He pulled it out of its slot, and grinned at it triumphantly.

"Silver Sentry! I knew they still had one of you somewhere."

He stared at the price. $4.99. He felt around in his pants pockets, looking for the right amount of money, and pulled out five rumpled one dollar bills.

"Alright! Just enough! I can't wait to read this."

Smiling, Mikey walked up to the cashier, once again tightening the scarf around his face, and handed the cashier the comic. He waited patiently as the pimply-faced teenager slowly scanned the comic under the machine, and watched as the price flashed on the screen. His face fell.

"That'll be $5.35, sir." The cashier said.

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed, feeling around his pockets for more change. To his dismay, he could find none. "But I don't have that much!"

The cashier showed no change in emotion to Mikey's complaint, and calmly handed the comic back to him. "I'm sorry, but you have to put it back then."

"But, this is the only Silver Sentry comic I could find here! I can't wait another month for the next issue!"

Now the cashier showed a hint of annoyance. "I'm sorry sir, but if you don't have the proper amount of money, then you have to…"

"Here you go."

Both Mikey and the cashier stopped their rant at the sound of a new voice. Mikey turned around and found a teenaged girl standing behind him. Before he could say anything, the girl handed the cashier four dimes.

"I think that should cover it."

The cashier looked blankly at the money, before taking it and putting it into the register. He handed Mikey the comic. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy your read."

Mikey took the comic, a puzzled look still on his face. Snapping out of it, he turned to the girl and flashed her a smile under his scarf.

"Thanks! I really needed that."

"No problem." The girl answered.

"I wish I could pay you back somehow."

"Oh, trust me." The girl said, "Just meeting my favorite ninja is reward enough."

Mikey stopped at the girl's words. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Mikey gave her a curious stare. "Ooookkkaaaayyy, then. I guess I'll see you later then."

He didn't give the girl time to say goodbye to him. He walked as quickly as possible out of the store and made his way towards the nearest alley. Upon entering it, he searched for the closest manhole cover so he could get back to the familiar underground. But before he could find it, he heard a sound behind him. Turning around, he found his problem.

The girl was following him into the alley. Apparently, meeting her favorite ninja hadn't been enough for the weird girl. Now she wanted to stalk her favorite ninja as well. Mikey abandoned his search for the manhole cover and instead began running towards the steel gate separating the two alleys.

"What is with this girl? All she did was pay for part of my comic book. Why is she stalking me all of a sudden?" He looked back and saw that she had broken out into a run. He began to scale the fence and was about to climb over when he noticed something at the other end.

There were more teenage girls. At least five of them. And they were all looking at him. They started to run towards him, and Mikey began to panic. He turned back around, preferring to take his chance with the solitary stalker, but what he found on that end only worsened his problem.

"Great." He muttered. "Crazy stalker girl has friends."

Now, he could count at least fifteen girls in total approaching him from both ends of the alley. Looking up, he spotted at least ten more jumping down from the windows of the parallel apartment buildings. In conclusion, it didn't take much for Mikey to realize that he was surrounded and trapped.

He pulled out his nunchucks, and began swinging them around. "Alright, you crazy girls!" He shouted. "I don't know what you want with me, but one things for sure, I'm not backing down without a fight!"

He was about to leap into the crowd and start fighting, when a girl erupted out of nowhere, "Look, he has his nunchucks out!"

"Huh?" Mickey questioned.

"That's so cool!" Another girl screamed.

"What?"

"He's so dreamy!" A third girl shrieked, fainting on the spot.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked, getting very confused.

"Oh!" A fourth girl gasped, putting her hand to her forehead. "That hot surfer accent! I can't get enough of that!"

"Okay, someone explain to me what's going on!"

"You, Michelangelo!" A fifth girl said, climbing up on the fence to look down on him. "We're talking about you!"

"Huh?" Mikey said again, not even paying attention to the fact that the girl knew his name. "Why are you talking about me? In fact, do I even know you?"

"Oh, Mikey!" The girl said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We're talking about you because we're your fans!"

"Fans?"

"Your biggest fans!" A fifth girl said from below.

"…I have fans?"

"Of course you do, Mikey!" The girl on the fence said. "We've been your fans since we started watching your show when we were little."

"…I have a show?"

"Yeah! Where we come from, you and your brothers are characters on a children's cartoon. And from the beginning, you've been our favorite turtle! We just love your carefree attitude and lighthearted personality! It's what keeps all of us positive all the time!"

Mikey, taking all of it in, began to smile. "I'm really your favorite?"

"Yeah!"

All of the girls screamed in unison, "We love you, Mikey!"

Mikey's smile widened, and he pumped his fist in triumph. "Yes! I knew I'd get fans someday! No one can resist this charming face!"

He flashed his teeth in front of everyone, and to his pleasure, several of the girls fainted on sight.

"So, Mikey." The girl he had met in the store said to him, putting an arm around him. "Is there anything you want to do right now?"

Mikey, if possible, grinned even wider. He pointed down to the nearby manhole cover. "Oh, I think I've got something good for us to do." He shouted to the rest of the girls, "Who likes sewer surfing?!"

"We do!" The all screamed in unison.

"Then let's go!"

He yanked open the manhole cover, and leapt inside, all the fangirls right behind him. As he led then to the place he kept all of his surfboards, he thought gleefully to himself, '_I could get used to this.'_

Author's Note: Okay, this one was shorter, but not by much, mainly because I knew Mikey would be a lot more accepting of having fangirls then Leo or Don. But still, I hope this entertains everyone. I'm aware the formula is getting a little repetitive at this point. Only one more chapter to go (not counting the epilogue), and more turtle for the fangirls to meet. And trust me, the last one will be a lot different. *Maniacal laugh* *Maniacal laugh*


	4. Raph's Crazies

Author's Note: Finally, it's Raph's turn. This one's going to be fun. Now, in the other three, you saw how the turtles ended up with relatively sane fangirls that were loyal and friendly to them. But for Raph, he's going to get fangirls that treat him a lot different. Why, you may ask? Well, because I know why the fangirls like Raph so much. Heh heh heh. I'm lookin' at you, raphiecandy! This will likely be the longest chapter by far.

**Ultimate Turtleetts**

**Chapter 4: Raph**

Raph took the dumbbell in his hand and pumped in up and down in succession, his biceps bulging with the exertion. Ever since their most recent battle with the Shredder, Raph had felt weak. Even though every time they fought, he and his brothers held up a little better against the alien antagonist, Raph felt they weren't getting there fast enough. Sooner or later, the Shredder would get the best of them, and they wouldn't be able to stop him from killing them.

So Raph, for the past few months, had begun vigorously lifting weights, hoping to gain the strength he needed. At first he had worked tirelessly, lifting weights every day, not paying attention to how he woke up every morning feeling soreness in his muscles. But then he began to get his act together.

After some coaching from Master Splinter, he had begun working out for an hour every other day, and the results were much more beneficial. Already, he had increased his muscle mass in his arms, legs, and chest, and he was feeling better every day. Rather than just lifting to help fight against the Shredder, he now was lifting for his own benefit. And he looked good. Real good.

He finished the set on his right arm, and continued to his left arm. After pumping it eight times, he realized that seventy pounds wasn't enough.

"Eh, I've always been left-handed anyway." He said to himself. He reached for where he knew the eighty-pound dumbbell was, but to his confusion, it wasn't there.

"What the shell?" He looked around for the missing weight. "Where the heck did I put dat thing?"

He looked everywhere for it, but for some reason, it was out of sight. He looked under his workout bench, and crawled under it.

"C'mon, you stupid weight. You gotta be here somewhere."

"Well, would ya look at that view."

Raph raised his head in response to the voice, and was rewarded with a sharp smack on the head. Moving out backwards from under the bench, he snarled, "Dammit, man! Next time try not surprisin' me when ya got something for me…"

He stopped talking when he saw the figure that was standing above him. Instead of Casey like he had been expecting, he saw a young woman, around eighteen or nineteen, wearing a typical workout outfit. She was standing on the missing weight with her foot.

"Perhaps this is what you're looking for."

"Uh…" Raph asked, "Do I know you?"

"No." The girl responded. "But I know you."

Instantly, Raph leaped up and tackled the woman to the ground. He held her arms by her side and snarled in her face. "Then why don't ya explain why?"

To his surprise, the girl, instead of cowering in fear, flushed a deep red at the sensation of Raphael's powerful hands on her arms. "Well, you could call me a fan."

Raph let go of the girl's arms and stood up, backing away from her. "A fan of what?"

The girl walked closer to Raph, picking up a thirty pound weight and feeling it, before pumping it in her own hand. "A fan of you."

"…What? What do ya mean by that?"

"I've been watching you for quite some time, and…"

"Okay, stop right there." Raph, putting up his hands. "Rewind, and explain in a way that's less creepy."

"Sorry." The girl said. "My name's Jennifer, and I and the others have been fans of you since we were little kids."

"Others?" Raph asked. "What others?"

Jennifer gestured behind him, and Raph turned around to find ten more girls, all dressed in workout uniforms. "All of us. We've been watching you on television since we were little."

"On television?" Raph was getting nervous. "How?"

"We come from a place where you and your brothers are part of a cartoon." Another girl said, walking up to the red-clad turtle.

"…Wh…What?"

"Uh, don't try to understand it Raph." Jennifer said, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "It involves explaining inter-dimensional travel and it's really not worth it."

"Well then, how am I your favorite? Ya got Mikey the joker, Leo the fearless leader, and Donny the brainiac. What makes me so special?"

Another girl walked up to him, and gave him a smug smirk. "Because you're the badass. Not everyone likes the annoying jokers, or the boring leaders. Some people just like someone who's tough and cold, but also sensitive and protective."

"Really?" Raph asked in awe.

"Yeah. In fact I think you might have the biggest amount of fans. Your personality seems to sit the best with people. You're like Wolverine, or Vegeta."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Raph looked around at the rest of the girls. "Anyway, what brings you gals here? I mean, besides meetin' me, o' course."

Another girl walked up to Raph, and picked up another one of the various weights. "We wanted to work out with you, of course. Why else would we be dressed like this?"

"Well by all means." Raph said, waving his arm out to all of the workout equipment. "Help yourselves."

The girls all ventured out across Raph's mini-gym, and began working on strengthening their bodies. Some girls went straight to the leg weights, while others worked on their arms. Raph was actually impressed to find that the weights the girls were lifting were far above what he had expecting. Most of the girls doing dumbbell lifts were doing weights upwards of thirty-five, and a few were even going close to fifty.

He decided to continue with his own workout, moving over to the bench press. Loading an assortment of weights onto each side, he counted it up.

"One hundred fifty, two hundred, two hundred fifty, three hundred. That should do it."

He placed his shell on the bench, and put his arms on the bar.

"Hey, could one of you gals spot me over here?"

"I will!" Jennifer said, a little too enthusiastically. She rushed forward, and took the bar in her hands. _"Need a lift to start?"_

"No." Raph said. "I'm good."

He lifted the barbell up, and pumped it up and down, his plastron heaving and flexing. As he continued the set, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes the girls stopping their workout and staring at the sai-wielding turtle. He could swear the girls were staring at his arms as they moved up and down and he thought he heard one girl whisper out of the corner of his mouth,

"Look at those muscles! I swear they're even better looking up close."

Raph chuckled at the comment, glad that others appreciated his muscles, but a nagging voice made its way into the back of his brain, telling him that this was a little creepy.

'_In fact,' _He thought, '_what did Jen say at the beginning? "Look at that view?" She was standin' behind me. Was she talkin' about my….no, I don't wanna think about it.'_ After finishing his set, he sat up on the bench and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked at the fangirls surrounding him. They were still staring at him, some of them at his chest. He said nervously, "Heh, I guess we're done then?"

"Yes!" The girls shrieked, all together and all too creepy.

"So…" Raph said slowly, standing up. "Anyone up fer fightin' some Purple Dragons?"

Jennifer beamed at him. "Great idea! Fighting some bad guys is just what we need!"

"Are you sure?"

Jennifer gave Raph an exasperated look. "Raph, we're your fans. Because of you, fighting's in our blood! Why do you think we're so strong?!"

Raph smirked, impressed at these women. "Alright, then. Let's get the shell outta here!"

"Yeah!" The girls screamed.

The entire group ran out of the sewer, and onto the surface, looking for some crimes to stop. Following Raph, the fangirls climbed their way onto the rooftops and began traveling from one to another. Ten minutes later, Raph, who was leading the group, stopped at one rooftop and held out his hand for the fangirls to stop. He turned his head to the women.

"Ladies, we have dragons!"

The women clenched their fists together in a silent cheer. They flanked around the turtle at the edge of the roof and peered over at the scene below.

The leader of the Purple Dragons, Dragonface, was holding a man hostage with a knife, while the man's wife stared on in horror at the end of the alley. In her hand she held a metal briefcase, filled with what Raph assumed to be several thousand dollars at least. Dragonface was surrounded by ten of his fellow Dragons, just in case the woman decided to pull anything.

"Alright, lady." Dragonface sneered. "We got yer husband, just like ya asked. You got the money?"

"Yes." The woman said, shaking in her shoes and holding up the case. "Five hundred thousand dollars. Just like you asked."

Dragonface rushed up and quickly snatched the case from the woman's hands. He opened it and inspected the amount just to be sure. Satisfied, he shut the case.

"Looks to be right."

The woman sighed with relief, and then pleaded, "Okay, you got what you wanted. Now please, let him go!"

Dragonface put his hand to his chin, pretending to be mulling the situation over. "Hmmm…no."

"What?!"

"Now now, don't get yer panties in a twist." Dragonface said, giving an evil smirk. "I'll make you a deal. We don't need this much money. So I'll give you half of it back…"

The woman leaned forward in anticipation.

"And in return, you give me half o' your husband!"

"NOOO!" The woman screamed, making a leap for her husband. But she was stopped with a powerful punch to the gut by Dragonface. Gasping for air, the woman clutched her stomach and sank to the ground.

"Sorry, lady." Dragonface said, throwing some of the money back in the woman's face. "A deal's a deal."

He gave the signal, and the dragons holding the man brought the knife to his neck.

"Okay, now that's enough." Raph growled, and he leapt into action. Falling down the building, he struck the two dragons holding the man hostage, and used his sais to instantly knock out the two surrounding him. The remaining dragons, fearing for their life, backed away from the turtle.

"What's da matter, Dragonface?" Raph taunted. "Yer organization's so tainted ya gotta resort to capturin' middle-aged men for ransom?"

"Oh crap, it's that damn turtle freak again!" Dragonface yelled. "Dragons, attack!"

The remaining dragons got their confidence back and moved towards the turtle angrily, surrounding him.

Raph smirked. "Oh I don't think so, dragon scum." He raised his head, and put a hand to his mouth. "Ladies, attack!"

The fangirls above him leapt from the rooftop to the ground, pulling out their various ninja weapons. They got into a specified formation, and got ready for battle.

The air was thick with tension for a moment, and the only sounds anyone there could here was the blaring of a cop car in the distance.

Jennifer broke the silence with a "For Raphael!" and the fangirls attacked.

With the advantage of eleven fangirls to six purple dragons, the fight was noticeably short lived. In front of Raph's eyes, he saw the women take out the dragons with moves he recalled using on them in earlier fights. He foled his arms over his chest, and grinned.

"They really are my fans."

Within a few minutes, all but Dragonface were either unconscious or on the ground bleeding. Dragonface stood over the damage, his mouth agape.

"But, how is dis possible?" Dragonface spluttered. "You're all just girls!"

"We're not just girls." Jennifer said, giving Dragonface a swift punch to the face and knocking him out effectively. "We're **fangirls**."

She took the fallen and shocked husband in her arms and dragged him over to his wife, who hadn't moved since the fight had begun.

"Take your husband and get out of here. It's not safe in a place like this."

"But…" The wife stammered, "That turtle…"

"Is the reason your husband is still alive right now. Now go!"

The wife immediately took her husband in her arms and ran off as fast as she could. As the sound of the woman's steps faded into the distance, Raph walked over to the fangirls and put an arm around one of their shoulders. "I think we should go now."

The fangirls gave a silent nod, and followed Raph back up to the rooftop where no one would hear them. Raph, after making it to the top, walked over to the middle and waited for his fans to meet him. Once they had all made it to the top, Raph started clapping his hands.

"Well done, ladies. Well done."

The fangirls erupted into glorious cheers that echoed in the distance. Wasting no time, Jennifer rushed forward and gave Raph a big hug.

"Nice job, Raph! I knew you would do it!"

Raph was startled for a moment, but eventually returned the hug. "Hey, don't go givin' me all the credit. You and your gals took out most of those guys."

"I know, I just can't help myself." Jennifer said, grabbing Raph's arm softly. "I just love seeing you fight."

Raph smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a muffled gasp as Jennifer began using her finger to trace the line of Raph's bicep. The warmth in her touch shot up Raph's arm so fast he almost stumbled.

"Wha…what are ya doin'?"

Jennifer looked up at Raph. "I'm sorry, Raph. Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Raph said. "You're just makin' me feel really uncomfortable right…"

"Or would you prefer this?"

Jennifer used her other hand and placed it without hesitation on Raph's plastron, outlining the center line of it and drawing her finger down until it neared his belt. Raph gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. The scene he experienced earlier from the weight room made its way unnervingly into his mind. He tried to struggle out of Jennifer's grip, but to his surprise, she tightened it exponentially. He hadn't expected her to be this strong.

"Why are ya touchin' me like that?"

Jennifer continued her invasion of Raph's personal space, now using one of her hands to cup his face. "To be honest, when I said we liked you because of your personality, I wasn't telling the whole truth."

"You weren't?" Raph yelped, feeling the beginnings of panic creep into his face. "What's the rest of it?"

Jennifer began rubbing Raph's arm, feeling the grooves and curves of his muscles. Leaning close, she whispered into his ear, "It's also because of your body."

Raph's face blanched. "My…body?"

Another fangirl crept up behind Raph, moving her hand up and down his shell. "Yes Raph." She breathed seductively. "You've always been the biggest and strongest of your brothers. And with that extra lifting you've been doing recently, you've become even hotter in our eyes."

Now normally, Raph wouldn't have been so afraid of a situation like this. Girls appreciating his body; that would usually flatter him. But these weren't normal girls. These were girls that were buff, strong, and outnumbered Raph ten to one.

'_In fact.' _ Raph thought. '_Weren't there only ten before?'_

Looking around, he found more girls than ever circling around the turtle. At least twenty-five by this point. All with the same looks. Well-muscled, well-proportioned, and with expressions of pure lust.

Raph was sweating like a pig now, which frankly didn't help his situation at all. In fact, as his dark green skin gleamed in the moonlight, the girls surrounding him became even more enamored with him.

"What…what are ya goin' ta do to me?"

Jennifer licked her lips in anticipation. "Oh, nothing that should harm you Raph. We won't even rape you."

Raph shouted, "How is dat supposed ta make me feel better?!"

Jennifer responded by covering Raph's mouth with her hand. Using her other hand, she dipped it into his belt. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit."

"But…but…"

"We just feel after helping you take down a bunch of Purple Dragons…" Jen said, giving the signal to her comrades, "Well, we deserve a little reward."

Letting the words speak for themselves, Jennifer yanked on Raph's belt, and it one swift second, ripped it free.

"GET HIM!"

The rabid fangirls, now given confirmation, dived on the red-clad turtle all at once, and Raph soon found himself beneath a pile of sweaty shorts and pointy sports bras.

"I got his knee pad!"

"I got his elbow pad!"

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"

Those were the words Raph heard as he felt his ninja gear getting torn away from his body. Before he knew it, he was in nothing but his red mask, and even as he noticed that, he felt a large hand reach down and begin tugging on it.

"NO!" Jennifer yelled, halting the swarm on the turtle. Raph felt the gaggle of bodies get off of him, and he looked up to find all of the girls standing around him, glaring at him with their menacing, crazy eyes.

"He looks hotter with it on." Jen declared. Jumping down, she pinned Raph's now totally naked body to the ground and waved her hand towards one of the younger fangirls.

"Fetch the water bucket!"

"Right, ma'am!" The young fangirl exclaimed, leaving the scene for the moment. Jen looked back at Raph and gave him a superior smirk.

"Well Raph, how does it feel having so many **adoring** fans?"

"Fu…fuck you!"

Jen smiled wider, "Oh, not today ninja boy."

The young fangirl came back with the water bucket, and handed it to Jen, who Raph confirmed long ago was their leader. She took the bucket in her hands.

"Time to see that sexy green skin of yours **shine.**"

She proceeded to pour the bucket of water entirely on Raph. He gasped and chattered his teeth at the temperature of the water.

"What the hell, bitch?! This water's **cold**!"

"It's just to make sure you don't try to escape or anything. Turtles tend to be cold-blooded you know."

Jen was right. Already Raph could feel the effects of the water. He could barely move, let alone escape. Jen, seeing her water was working, brought Raph into a standing position, and led him to the center of the roof. She put him in a position similar to a bodybuilder flexing his arms, and stepped back to appreciate the view.

"Hmmm, niiiice. But I don't think I can see well enough. Bring in the helicopter!"

Raph snarled at Jen's words, and suddenly got blinded by a white light. Once it dimmed enough, Raph looked up and to his dismay, found a helicopter shining its light directly on him, putting him literally, in the spotlight. In the pilot's seat was yet another fangirl.

"What?!" Raph growled. "You got a **helicopter** in this crazy setup too?! How obsessed are you?!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Another fangirl said, and Raph looked back down to find every single one of the girls staring at his body. Some were actually drooling.

Raph groaned, "Oh man, whatd'ya got next? Chocolate syrup?"

"Bring in the syrup!"

Raph grew pale. "Oh no…"

The girls brought out several pails of chocolate syrup, and dumped them all over Raph's body. The syrup immediately stuck to his skin, and outlined every one of his muscles perfectly.

"Oh god!" Jennifer squealed. "If I thought he looked hot before, this is a totally different story!"

"I know!" Another girl said, feeling her lower stomach. "I swear I just orgasmed."

'_Oh, gross.' _Raph thought. '_Did I really need ta hear that?'_

"There's only one problem now, girls!" Jennifer yelled. "With all of that syrup on him, he's all dirty and sticky!"

"Oh no…" Raph uttered. "Oh no!"

"So what should we do?!"

The girls screamed, "LICK IT OFF!"

Raph was once again accosted by the group of girls, and his mostly frozen body crashed to the ground. The girls began licking the syrup off of his arms, stopping deliberately at the curves of his biceps. After that, they moved to his chest, and that's where things got even crazier. After licking the syrup there, they began rubbing their hands up and down his chest, feeling the grooves in his plastron and the hardness and depth of it.

'_Oh please.'_ Raph thought. '_Make it stop.'_

But his thoughts were unanswered, and the girls moved to the most dangerous part of all, his thighs. They didn't just lick the syrup there, they sucked on it, leaving no bulging muscle unattended to. Their curious hands made their way to the spot in-between his legs, and with a squeal, Jennifer snuck her hand underneath his shell.

"Oooh," Jennifer breathed, "Viewing it before was good enough, but feeling it is so much more satisfying!"

'_Oh crap.' _Raph thought, '_She was talkin' about my ass!'_

"I swear," Raph howled, "When I get free I'm goin' ta take each one of ya crazy bitches and rip ya ta fuckin' shreds!"

And yet, his sudden explosive anger had no effect. If anything, it made the girls' lust even greater.

"Oh, that totally hot Brooklyn accent! It's even better when he's angry!"

'_Will nothing stop these ladies?' _Raph thought desperately, '_It's like no matter what I say or do, they find me even hotter and touch me more!''_

Finally, they stepped back. Raph looked up at the girls in a mixture of unfiltered rage and terror now, hoping to god they wouldn't try anything else. He could feel the effects of the water wearing off, but he knew he still couldn't move enough to escape them.

"Are…are ya done? Finally done?"

And to his surprise, they all looked satisfied now. There was little lust left in their eyes, and they no longer looked at Raph's body like they wanted to eat it.

"Well, girls…" Jennifer said, "I think we've gotten our fill today."

"Right." They said.

"Still…" Jen continued, "No sense leaving him here without a goodnight kiss."

Nodding, each girl leaned down, and left a lipstick-stained kiss on the now only somewhat frozen turtle. Some left the conventional kiss on his check, forehead, or lips. Some ventured elsewhere and left kisses on his arms or legs. And Jen took the opportunity to be especially daring, placing a kiss on Raph's lower plastron dangerously close to where he had practically gotten hand-raped moments before.

One by one, the girls left, leaping over to another apartment building and vanishing from sight, until Jennifer was the only one left. Growing sympathetic, she grabbed Raph by the shoulder and pulled him into a standing position.

"Are you able to move now?"

Raph swung his arm in a circle, testing its motion. "Sort of. I'm still pretty weak though."

"But you'll be alright?"

Raph let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Jen said. Smirking again, she pulled Raph's face towards her, and smacked her lips onto his. Raph was startled and admittedly a bit afraid to find Jen touching him again, but he soon realized this kiss was tenderer, not meaning to harm him in any way. Raph was still not even close to being ready to forgive her for the nasty trick she had pulled on him, but in a small part of his brain, he leaned into the kiss and returned it. He didn't even notice when she placed her fingers under his mask and slipped it off, claiming to be wanting "a souvenir."

Jen broke the kiss slowly, savoring every last second of it. "Because we're going to need you to be ready for next time."

Raph gulped. "Next time?"

Jen gave him a flirtatious wink, twirling his mask in her hand. "Oh of course, Raph. Don't think we're done with you yet. We haven't even shown you all the tricks."

"…Tricks?" He squeaked, sounding nothing like himself.

Jen responded by giving Raph a swift slap on his butt. "Oh yes. Tricks. But that's something we'll save for next time."

She sauntered away, swaying her hips to and fro as she approached the ladder. Grabbing it, she jumped over the edge and landed on the top rung. She began to climb down, and for one last line, waved at the stunned turtle.

"Bye, Raphie-boy."

Raph watched as the last bit of her head disappeared into the night. With the last rabid fangirl gone, Raph took a sharp intake of breath, and collapsed on the roof in exhaustion. He clutched his shivering body in his arms as his mind replayed every single haunting image of the last ten minutes.

"Fans or not," He concluded solemnly, "This is not something I'm goin' ta get used to."

Author's Note: And that's what happens to Raph when he meets his fangirls. This was definitely much longer than the previous three, mainly because of the extra scene. This is the chapter I feel I hit the most accurately, since whenever I come across a conversation involving Raph, whether on or , his body is always mentioned. In fact, a fanfiction user I've talked to recently has also mentioned his body when messaging me. I don't know what it is, he's just been classified as the "sexiest turtle" for a while now. So I thought, this is what the fangirls would do if they met him for real. Hope you liked it, and to close it, there will be a short epilogue where all four of the turtles meet after their experiences. It's done already, and I'll be releasing it on Sunday.


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hoped you liked the story. Especially chapter 4 for some of you, heh heh. Anyway, here's the epilogue where all four turtles meet up. Guess how it ends up.

**Ultimate Turtleetts**

**Epilogue:**

"Bye Donny." The lead fangirl said, waving her hand to the purple-banded turtle as she walked out of his lab.

"Bye Elisa." Donny replied. "Thanks for all the help."

Elisa smiled, and gave a small air kiss in his direction. Donny caught it with a smirk and turned his chair around to look at his finished Turtle Van.

"Yep, it's a work of art."

"What's a work of art, Donny?"

Donny nearly jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. He swiveled his chair around and met the calm eyes of his leader and brother.

"Leo, you're back! I thought you'd be back hours ago!"

Leo gave a distant smile. "I was just a little caught up, that's all." He looked back at his brother. "But anyway, I see you got your Turtle Van done."

"Yeah." Donny replied. "It took a lot of work, but I finally got all the pieces together."

"But I seem to remember you not even being half-done when I left." Leo said, putting his hand on his chin. "How could you have done that so fast?"

"Well…" Donny stuttered, looking for an answer. "You see…"

"Did it have something to do with that Elisa girl I saw leave the lair a minute ago?"

Donny gulped and closed his eyes, imagining the glare of his brother burning a hole in his head. "It's not what you think, Leo! She's just…"

"…Another one of your fangirls?"

Donny paused, opening his eyes to look at Leo. To his surprise, Leo had a knowing grin on his face. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh Donny." Leo said, shaking his head. "You think you're the only one was has fangirls?"

Donny was startled for a moment, but then he smiled himself and nudged Leo with his shoulder. "Oh ho ho! Is that what kept Fearless Leader away from home for so long?"

Leo blushed slightly. "It's not what you think, Donny."

"Then tell me! Give me all the details!"

Leo sat down beside his brother and proceeded to tell his tale of how he met his fangirls. Once he was done, Donny responded by recounting his own story of how his fans helped him finish his Turtle Van and make significant progress on figuring out the Utrom virus.

"So yeah." Donny said. "Not what I expected from fangirls at all."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "They were polite, kept their distance, and liked all the things we liked."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again!"

"Same here!"

"What wouldn't you want to see again?"

Both Leo and Donny turned at the sound of Michelangelo's voice. He walked into Donny's lab, and instantly, the two older brothers knew where he had been. In his right hand was a bag of new comic book, and in his left hand was a surfboard. And if that wasn't enough, the two found a bright pink lipstick mark on his green cheek.

"Oh, Mikey." Leo laughed. "Been hanging out with your fangirls, I see."

Mikey froze for a second, but at the look of his brothers' face, broke out into laughter.

"I can see I'm not alone in this department!"

Leo and Donny laughed along with their orange-banded brother, and made room for him on the bench. Mikey cheerfully sat down and regaled his brothers with his own story of his fans.

"…And they bought me several new comics, went surfer-boarding with me…" Mikey rambled.

"…And apparently one gave you a little muchas-smoochas!" Donny playfully added.

Mikey blushed a little, fingering the kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, Emily got a little excited when I gave her a hug goodbye, but at least she was polite about it. And hey, there were all cute!"

Donny stood up. "Well, mine were pretty cute too!"

"I bet mine were cuter!"

"Yeah, well at least mine can spell!"

Leo stood up as well. "Yeah, yours might be cute and all, but mine know how to fight!"

That started an argument between the three, with all of them debating over who had the best fangirls. They carried on for a few minutes, before Mikey suddenly paused.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mikey said. "Where's Raph?"

"Yeah," Donny replied, "I saw him leave earlier, but he should have been back by now."

Leo burst out into a fit of chuckles. "Perhaps our resident hothead is getting more than a little friendly with his set of fangirls!"

Mikey laughed along as well. "Yeah, I always pictured Raph to be the romantic!"

"Knowing Raph," Don said, "His girls are probably all on short fuses. All anger, no emotion."

"Oh, really?"

Don, Leo, and Mikey all turned around at the sound of Raph's voice. And they were met with the fierce, golden eyes of their hot-headed brother.

"Did ya count on them bein' frickin rabid? Creatures of pure lust?"

Raph was standing in front of his brothers, clearly close to exploding in a fit of rage, if his tense shoulders were a clear indication. He was completely naked, even down to his red mask missing. Droplets of water made little splashing sounds on the floor, mixing together with a deep brown substance that rolled off his figure.

"Is that…chocolate?" Don asked.

Before he knew it, Raph was up in his face.

"Why don't ya ask my fangirls?! I'm sure they'd answer yer question as they smother it all over my body!"

"They really did this to you?" Leo asked, a little disturbed.

"More than that." Raph snarled. "They tricked me, stripped me, froze me with cold water, and touched me everywhere. And that Jen bitch…" He shuddered. "She was the worst of all."

"Are you sure, Raph?" Mikey asked. "I mean, none of our fangirls did anything like that to us…"

Raph growled, stepping up until his beak touched Mikey's. "Well aren't you fuckin' lucky, then? You get girls that help ya with yer work, or buy ya comics, or ask ya ta train them, and I get the deceiving rapists. Everything's comin' up Raph, ain't it?"

Raph snapped his head from one brother to the next, gauging their reactions. Making up his mind, he turned around and stomped off.

"Screw you guys, I'm takin' a shower."

As the steps of their angry brother echoed in the distance, the three remaining turtles turned to look at each other.

"Did he really have fangirls that…"

"Did they really do all that?"

"Could that happen to us?"

They continued staring at each other, until Mikey abruptly broke out into laughter.

"Yeah right! Likely story!"

Leo paused, before laughing himself. "He probably just made that up to scare us!"

"As if I'm going to believe that hot-head!" Donny guffawed.

The three brothers continued laughing with each other for a moment, until they stopped, each wiping away the tears from their eyes.

"Well," Mikey said, "I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah." Donny replied, yawning. "I'm tired too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Leo said.

The three brothers waved their goodbyes to each other, and made their way to their respective bedrooms. Leo reached his first, and he yawned loudly, before taking off his ninja gear and wallowing into his bed. He thought back on the events of the past few hours, and smiled to himself.

'_After all that, I feel mature and wise.'_ He thought.

Donny reached his next, and proceeded to do the same thing as his older brother. Pulling his blankets over his form, he thought,

'_I feel accomplished.'_

Mikey reached his last, and followed the same routine. And as the third ninja turtle let sleep overcome him, he thought,

'_I feel so…just so happy!'_

And as for Raphael, he took a long shower as his brothers went to sleep. He washed away every bit of evidence from the past few hours, and yet he still didn't feel clean. He, having been through a completely different scenario, had thoughts far different from his brothers. And he spoke them to himself.

"Fuckin' fangirls. I feel so violated."

He thought back to before, how Jennifer said to him, "_We haven't even shown you all the tricks," _and visibly shuddered. He didn't want to be around when his fans decided to attack again.

"It's all because she wants ta touch my body." He muttered. "She was all about touchin' me tonight. How was she even able ta live before tonight, knowin' she couldn't have me? She must have been goin' crazy with desire…"

Raph stopped and thought about his last words. All of a sudden, a knowing smirk came to his face.

"Oh ho ho, I know just how ta get back at her."

He started rubbing his hands together evilly, looking an awful look like the Grinch as a plan formulated itself in his mind.

"Look out **Jennifer." **Raph sneered. "Cause you got no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Author's Note: And that's it! Hope you like what I've put out for you, and please review. I'm aware many of you might be curious about the cliffhanger I put at the end. Well, that's because as I was finishing this chapter, I thought of a possible sequel for this story, where Raph gets revenge on Jennifer. I might write it. I might not. But either way, you can reply with your own suggestion. I might go with my original idea, but I'm interested in what you have to say. And I'm sure my idea will make the Raph fangirls happy again.

By the way, I'm posting this on Sunday, August 11th. And that means, it's my birthday! That's right, I'm turning eighteen today. I'm finally entering the world of adults. A world of many opportunities. Well, maybe. It's hard to make it in such a big world. But it's also a world of politics! Which is, so corrupt and annoying anyway. But it's also a world of alcohol, which, kills brain cells and causes many deaths.

Yeah, well, nothing's perfect.

Still, I'm glad to be an adult. I'll finally be taken seriously among other adults, and I'll be able to further my singing career as I go into college. The teenage years were great, but I'm looking forward to so much more.

Happy Eighteenth to me!


End file.
